


Reality and Rumination

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg ruminates after "All the Queen's Horses," and "Red, White, or Blue".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality and Rumination

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of strategy, I'm putting this in the same 'verse as my Vecchio/Thatcher stories

She just sat, staring at the Styrofoam cup in her hand, turning it around in her hand as she tried to gather her thoughts. A lesser man would have found the order petty, but Fraser had simply shown back up at the Consulate, earnest as always, with a carefully blank expression that was nearly betrayed by his eyes.

She was too old for fairy tales, otherwise she would have felt a sense of triumph the moment that Fraser pulled her up behind him on his horse, instead of feeling absolutely numb that her efforts in the entire matter had led to her being captured by Bolt twice, with Fraser being the hero and herself the damsel in distress, which was a depressing way to end up when one tried so hard to be an equal in a man’s world.

She just might have been able to defy duty this once, and pursue those mutual feelings to pull away the layers of that mask of perfection that Fraser wore so well, if not for the reality that when she closed her eyes every night, it wasn’t the kiss on the top of the train that returned to her, but the sight of Bolt shooting his two cohorts to death.


End file.
